


Slowly, Gently

by headofmarimo



Series: Valentine's Day Drabbles [3]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Aftercare, Fluff, M/M, Post-Coital Cuddling, Romance, Sorry there's no actual sex in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 14:13:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13660668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/headofmarimo/pseuds/headofmarimo
Summary: Akira takes care of Ryuji.(3rd story in my Valentine's Day Drabbles)





	Slowly, Gently

**Author's Note:**

> (If you can guess what musical the title’s a reference to, then I’m impressed since it’s only two words long XD.  
> This was inspired by a discord chat that I couldn't stop thinking about.  
> Hope you enjoy reading!)

Ryuji collapsed onto the bed, completely spent and gasping for air in heavy pants while the remaining spasms of his climax racked through him. He allowed himself to sink into the sheets while the warmth of the afterglow spread throughout his body and exhaustion made him fight to keep his eyes open.

“Was that good?” he heard Akira murmur above him, the other boy’s hands trailing down Ryuji's sides and gently caressing his back.

“Yeah,” croaked Ryuji, his voice straining from fatigue to utter even that single word; Akira had fucked him so brutally that walking tomorrow was definitely going to hurt, but Ryuji didn’t mind. Hell, the sex they just had was fantastic _because_ of how rough it was, with the way Akira had Ryuji screaming for mercy, gag or no gag, and seeing stars with each forceful thrust.

Not to mention Akira usually gave better aftercare after a particularly rough session, so that was always a plus.

Ryuji felt Akira cautiously flip him over, and once he was laying on his back the other boy began to plant tender kisses on each hickey and bruise that he had left to indicate that Ryuji was Akira’s and Akira’s only. Ryuji shivered at the contact, letting out small sighs with each kiss.

“Absolutely beautiful,” murmured Akira while he adoringly traced a finger from Ryuji’s chest to his navel, causing the blond to glow in content from the praise. Once he was finished admiring the other boy’s figure, Akira unlocked the cuffs binding Ryuji’s wrists and took each wrist into his hand, gently massaging the aching bones and placing more kisses on reddened skin rubbed raw from exertion against unforgiving metal. The cuffs had hurt, but it was fine, because Ryuji trusted Akira, trusted that his leader would make him feel good and take good care of him afterwards.

Akira grabbed some tissues and cleaned up any mess they had made before collapsing besides Ryuji; the blond slowly wrapped his arms around him and pulled him closer into an embrace, his hand lazily caressing wavy black locks of hair before resting on the bed. “Mm… I love you,” Ryuji managed to mumble.

Akira smiled at him, half-lidded gray eyes filled to the brim with nothing but affection.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> (I might write the actual smut part later who knows ;)  
> Thanks for reading!)


End file.
